My Light
by Silence56
Summary: 6 years after Teito's departure to the Land of Seele, the world seems to continue in peace despite kors still roaming the lands. What Teito's friends didn't know was the darkness is yet to let loose. Growing stronger without knowledge. New Enemies. New Characters. New Twists. Join them once again in their journey towards the light!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello **** I just finished reading the 07-Ghost Manga and I really REALLY love it! And I want to express my feelings about it through writing this. Please, do not judge harshly. It's my first time writing. If you don't like stop reading it, 'mmmkay?.**

**Forgive the grammar errors and typos as I said earlier I'm an amateur expressing her admiration and love for the 7 - ghost story! *O* . also english is not my native tongue..**

* * *

><p><strong>Frau's POV<strong>

It's been six years since the damn brat had gone to that damned Land of Seele. Hmm… Wonder what _he's_ doing right now? That bastard chief of heaven can really be a bully.. That sadistic excuse for a God..

Everyone moved on with their lives though saddened by his departure..

Vertrag went to the 5th God house to revive his brother's empire. Ouka succeeded his father and became the the Barsburgh Empire's new Empress while her father retired to accompany Millea-san. They are helping Vertrag on the Kingdom of Raggs matter.

The Black Hawks? Without that Ayanami being the Chief Of Staff, the warsfeil group was disbanded. But each of the members is happy living their lives with a new light despite the darkness around them.

**_ 'Finding thou happiness is human's true form' _**_by the 'messenger of God'_.

_Humans_. huh?

Then there's four glasses, his former family can see him now. He didn't know how to react about that new discovery. So he just went to his mother's grave to visit, but he was caught by the servants of the Hausen household. Acckkkk, too much four glasses' though. Just imagine the rest you damn brats! I think I'm getting a little green with this glasses talk.

Labrador still have his flowers and predictions but you can see in his face that he's more peaceful now with his precious friends resting in peace. Old man Jio replaced the deceased Pope, good for that gigi.

As for another brat named Capella, well, his doin' quite good. He and his mother visited the church several times now. Brat's amazing for his age, almost mastering his healing zaiphon.

"Bishop Frau !" called a disembodied voice

Seems like thinking times over, eh? I stood up. "Later, Oyagi.." I whispered to the tree.. and then looked at the owner of voice who called me.

What do ya know? Months after he went this brat returned to be that damn glasses' apprentice. Seems like Raphael's vessel doesn't have any use for this brat after being crowned.

"Everyone's already there, their waiting for you! ...besides i didn't know Capella has so many female friends.." the long haired blonde said the last phrase as if to himself. But did I hear it right?

"heh, females?" i involuntarily scoffed. A brat and females? Now that's new. Might as well see for myself he he he he

***munch. munch. munch.***

"O-ow! Stop messin' with my spikes furr ball!" tsch. this fyulong can really be annoying most of the times!

"Burupya!"(Mikage's thought: Scallywag!)

"tsch. where have you gone, you pink rascal? you've been adventuring on your own so many times, don't you think i don't know? anyway, let's go, Mikage, Hakuren. that four eyes can be real scary." _and he's waiting.._

"Hai, Frau-sama/Pya!" as we stepped out the church garden, chills ran suddenly down my spine. I whipped my head back to the humble eve tree.

"Weird.." I unconciously mumbled. I looked around the garden, my eyes searching for something out of place or suspicious.I was sure there was someone there a few seconds ago. _A presence._

"Bishop Frau? There Something wrong?" Hakuren eyed his surroundings too as if looking for what i might have looking.

"Nothing, brat. Just remembered something. Now, off we go" Just my imagination i guess..

* * *

><p>"h-hey! L-let go of me! Don't treat me like a sack of rice!" the boy squirmed and struggled under the hold of his comrade's hold.<p>

"ok." True to his word the older man dropped the boy, letting the poor youth experience having a throbbing bottom. "O-ow! Why do you did that for , you jerk?! " the boy cried caressing his painful ache on his back.

"It's not like you being nearly caught, _Klein."_ The low and deep voice stated with no emotion.

_' Always the serious one. But you do not fool me hah!' _The youth mentally shrugged. Still soothing his bottom. Already on his two feet, he gazed at the bright and wide sky. "so.. blue.. I….

**_just miss them."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody wanna help me by giving me writing tips?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. How're you guyz? School's back again and it's sooooooooooooooo SAD ****. I'm not really bright. So yeah.. I don't really like them. This is chapter 2, hope you-at least- find them good enough ****.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day.<p>

'_Except for the winds.'_ The Raggs Prince thought. Ever since he got back from the Land of Seele, his body became extra sensitive. The fact that he was raised during his early childhood in a kingdom that never runs out of snow would had have at least given him high tolerance against the icy breeze. BUT NO, the chills were making his hair stand on end and his fingers a bit rigid and numb.

Cloaking his presence so that no one could notice him, he made himself comfortable on a concealed branch of the 7-years-old eve tree. This was his favorite spot whenever he became nostalgic. Kind of awkward though if he thought it through. The tree was supposedly the reincarnation of someone dear to his important friend and mentor.

In the past, he would watch those who entered the church garden. A few times they came in groups though most of his subjects wandered alone. The vain blue-eyed bishop was the frequent character in the young adult's movies in the garden.

'_Talk or rather think of the devil and he shall come.' _ The adolescent eyed the arriving form of white robes.

Lazily, the tall blonde strode towards the reincarnated soul of what once has been the father figure in his life. A sad and wistful look always accompanied the former wielder of Verloren's scythe whenever he would sit down 20 meters below the observing lad. Even when the older male would smile, every once in a while, didn't wash away the tinge of void in those cerulean gems.

Had enough, Teito lifted his own jade-colored ones and just stared straight ahead. Strange was it that the mere awareness of having the childish perverted and conceited juvenile with an ego bigger than himself lifted his spirits a little.

'_..Maybe it was because of those moments of silent contentment they shared many times before and during they journeyed together.'_

He heard a soft shuffling noise below him. Curiosity kicked in so he risked a glance.

Instantly, he felt the corner of his lips twitch as his glared and cheeks grew hot. He could see what the dark pools of ice were ravishing; it took him quite an effort to finally squash the sudden urge to smack the perverted moron's head.

The savage bishop was outrageously revolting! The reprobate juvenile continued to turn the pages of that adulterated magazine with such tender like a mother would take care of her newborn child.

'_Or was it that …? The idiot was so amusingly perverted and annoying that it made my pain go away. Even for just a few seconds.' _He reflected. He felt the tree which he was settled sway a bit; making him wonder if Bastien-sama was agreeing with him.

He inwardly sighed. '_Whatever.' _And gone back to staring.

'_**Frau would always be Frau.'**_

* * *

><p>The next day, Teito was walking down a street in a busy town of district 7. There were babies crying, someone arguing, vendors shouting, groups of friends laughing and many other sounds which helped the noise pollution in the place. But the young adult just ignored it even though he felt bothered by the bustling crowds around him. It made him feel alone.<p>

He continued with purpose. His eyes slowly narrowed as alert and focus build inside him. Today, he was on extermination duty and their targets were rapidly growing in numbers. That is why he must hunt down as many as he could. Or face more troubling situations in the future.

Due to _their_ investigation, they had acquired a warning about the rebellion of the Land of Leere—_the antonym of the Land of Seele_. If the Land of Seele is the realm where God and all with light returns and dwells. Then, the Land of Leere would be where demons, kors and which who lost hope and strayed the path to HIM resides.

At the corner of his shrewd eyes, he caught a wraith of dark purple looming the corner of pathway. He shifted and followed the faint aura. He turned to the right. Then, left around the corner and right again. Finally, he turned right for 3rd time which led him into a suspiciously secluded street. Unlike earlier, there were no signs of other humans straying. Except for three silhouettes just ahead.

The scene before him filled his view. Step by step, he observed how the two we're starting to defile the unconscious soul. He felt his fists clenched but then relaxed it. It was a boy no more than 10 or maybe 11. But he cannot determine the boy's features for a mixture of dirt and blood plus the ominous fog emitted by the guilty pair covered the lad. Before the pair could inflict too much damage, he removed all the seal which cloaked his entire being.

Sensing they have company, the demons immediately stopped the corrupting their prey. Their bodies twitched as they watched the brilliant light approaching them. Their eyes ravished and lusted with greed the purest soul they have never known existed. They have completely forgotten about the brat which was their unlucky prey for the day in just seconds.

Teito smirked. He had definitely predicted this would happen. He remembered how Frau with Verloren's Scythe hungered and lusted for his soul then. Still, he was oblivious to the reason behind these occurrences.

"Waaaaahh..! Look, Poldo-chan! My mouth is drooling." a terribly screeching squeal came out from the skinny one that made the former sklave cringed mentally. The malnourished man was around late twenties but instinct told him it was lower. The first demon looked like a walking skeleton. Oversized clothes hung on the frame of bones and flesh. There was also a nest of ebony perched on its head.

"Oh, shut up scumbag. You're disgusting." snapped the shorter man, leaving the air vibrating from the thick venomous grumble. The second one was a stocky bald old man with a long onyx beard which reached its waist. _It _wore a ragged robe that was smeared with mud and who-knows-what.

But, what caught his attention were their eyes. It was pitch black pools of oblivion. One look and you'll find yourself drowning in the murky waters of void and despair. If you are fragile that is. For the teen, it was simply nothing. He was capable of doing far more worse than that.

"Whatev—" But before any of the two could finish their bickering. Teito launched and the extermination began.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's lame. Peace be with you all. v(: _ ;)9<strong>


End file.
